Nico di Angelo & the Princess of Darkness
by CrystalEarth
Summary: I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that I had won, or the fact that she was glaring at me with not just hate but also… betrayal… and in her green brown eyes I thought she looked familiar… like I knew her from some other time… NicoXOC
1. Mystery

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and i never will, I do own the characters in this fan fiction that aren't in the books

**I am going to edit all the chapters in this story so if anything seems to be missing, thats why**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo & the Princess of Darkness**

Chapter 1: Mystery

I never meant to find out about Rose Valentine. But considering she had been a camper at Camp Half-Blood I was surprised that there were no stories about her at camp. Rose Valentine was a Daughter of Aphrodite with blond hair and brown eyes that changed to different shades of Gold-Brown. She was 17 when she died. She was on a quest with Luke Castellan.

I was in the Big House attic cleaning out some of the old souvenirs to return them to the gods or what not, when I had found a picture of three people, two boys and one girl all about 16 years old. One boy I recognized Luke, Percy's old enemy turned good at the last few minutes of his life but this was before he had his scar so he looked like a completely different person, he was standing behind the other boy and the girl. The boy was holding the girl around the shoulders like they were good friends. The girl was blond with brown eyes and pink lips she was very attractive.

Why this was in the attic I had an idea. Back in the old days when campers went on quests frequently the three people who went on the quest would get their picture taken together right before they went on their way, I guess Luke didn't want any reminders of his quest, so I put the picture aside and made a note to ask Chiron about the picture.

But then another picture caught my eye, back in the old days the campers who returned from quests would get another picture taken to show how much the campers had changed over the quest. This picture was of Luke and the other boy but the girl… she was absent from this picture.

I continued looking through the attic and found a Camp Half-Blood bead necklace with four beads on it I looked at the beads closely the first one was a sword inside a red heart. The second one was a Pine tree a bead I recognized immediately because I had seen it on Annabeth's bead necklace. Percy had told me it was the year Thalia had been turned into a pine tree as she was dieing. The Third was a Greek trireme on fire. The final one was a Centaur in a prom dress.

If this was among the things in the attic then it had to belong to someone. The girl from the picture maybe, I looked at the picture again and this time I saw the necklace, four beads, so she had been at camp a year before Luke and Annabeth. Did Annabeth know who this girl was?

I put the god's things in one pile and then the girl's things in another pile. There was her Camp Half-Blood necklace, the quest pictures, a journal, a photo album, and a knife.

It was very similar to Annabeth's but it had a heart engraved in the hilt. I don't know why I wanted to look through these things but something in my gut told me that I needed to. I put the god's things in a box and filled out a slip to send it to Mount Olympus. I took the other things to the Hades cabin. I looked at the photo album first the first picture was of that mystery girl.

She was about 11 she had a sword by her side. What a eleven year old girl was doing with a sword I had no idea. The next picture was of six people. The boy from the picture of Luke's quest companions was in this picture he had a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back, the girl was in the picture a sword by her side, they both looked about thirteen.

A man about thirty was in the picture holding a small girl of about four and she had a dagger on her belt.

The man had a sword by his side to and I could tell that he was the father of the girls. The other two in the picture were women one about thirty she had her hands on the boy with the bow and I saw the resemblance, his mother no doubt.

The other woman was about twenty-five and was standing next to the man. I could see both of their left hands and I saw matching rings on them.

His wife and the girls step mother no doubt because she looked nothing like ether of the girls. But then I looked at the man and the other women in the picture and I saw something that made me do a double take.

The girls father had the same blue eyes as the boy's mother it didn't take long for me to figure out what it meant, the man and women were brother and sister. I took a look at the boy and recognized his sandy blond hair I looked at his eyes and realized that they were blue but not the same blue as his mothers, add the bow and arrows and I guessed he was a son of Apollo.

I looked at the girls, the older one looked almost exactly like the younger one but I could see one difference the older girl had brown-gold eyes and the younger girl had green-brown.

I then realized with a start that the four year old girl in the picture had to be a half-blood but if her sister had been here why had this girl never been to Camp Half-Blood either she had been killed or, maybe, she didn't want to come here.

I looked at the dagger and recognized it as a similar dagger that the four-year-old girl had attached to her belt but the difference was that this dagger was longer in the blade.

Just then someone knocked on my cabin door I put the things quickly under my bed and went to the door.

Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon said "Grover wants to see us, something about a powerful half-blood" I nodded and walked out of the cabin and to the forest with him.


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and i never will, I do own the characters in this fan fiction that aren't in the books

* * *

Chapter 2: Family

Percy, Grover, Annabeth and I were in California standing in front of a Training Building where Grover said the half blood we were looking for would be after school.

"The satyr that found her said she was really powerful, he followed her after school one day and saw her walk into this building and when she came out an older man and women came out with her, he said it looked like the man was her father."

'Great' I thought 'we have to deal with mortals and a powerful half blood.' We all walked into the building and realized that we had no idea what floor she was on, the receptionist sitting at a desk in the corner near the stairs and elevator said "are you looking for Marie?"

We all looked at her and she smiled "she has a lot of people who come here for her, mainly guys." Percy, Grover and I blushed but Grover said "yes, we are looking for Marie. do you know what floor is she on?"

The receptionist said, "She is either with her mother on floor ten or her father on floor thirteen."

Surprised Percy said, "She has two parents?"

The receptionist didn't seem surprised by the question. "She has a step mother who raised her. She calls Anna mother because Anna is the only mother she ever knew."

Grover asked, "Do you know what floor Marie is most likely to be on?"

The receptionist shook her head "she usually practices with her father but lately…" she shrugged, Grover said, "Thank you miss."

We all went to the elevator and got in Grover pressed the ten button and the elevator went up when the door opened and we all walked into a dance studio. A boy and girl were doing a practice dance and a woman was watching them and standing near a stereo that was playing _Love Game _by Lady Gaga.

The women looked familiar somehow, but I didn't spend too much time thinking on it. Grover said, "Excuse me madam?" The women looked at us in surprise and the two dancers stopped dancing.

The boy was about 15 maybe a little older with short brown hair and dark blue eyes; the girl was about 14 and had long red hair tied back in a pony-tail and ice blue eyes. The woman was in her mid-thirties and had long blond hair that was in a braid her eyes were a bright green.

She looked us over and her eyes narrowed "Mandy, Jason, I think it's time we get ready to close up."

The girl, Mandy, looked at the boy, Jason, and he took her hand squeezed it and said "I'll try to fill you in later ok?"

She nodded and went over to one of the wall of mirrors and picked up a bag that was there and she walked past us and said "Bye Mrs. Valentine, bye Jason I'll see you tomorrow." With that she was gone and we were left with the other two mortals.

"I do not know why you bothered to come all this way" Mrs. Valentine said "but I frankly don't care. Marie isn't going to that gods forsaken _camp_." She said the word 'camp' like it was a cuss-word.

Percy said "you know about Camp Half-Blood?"

It was Jason who spoke up "of course we know about it." The tone in his voice was full of anger and hate. "And Marie isn't going there!" He sounded afraid at those words, like he wasn't sure if that was true, like someone would take her away and then they would lose her forever.

Mrs. Valentine looked at us and said "she's on the thirteenth floor but I would suggest that you leave the building."

We didn't listen to her we all got in the elevator and Annabeth said "if this family knows about Camp Half-Blood… then… she should have come to camp a while ago."

"Not necessarily" Grover said "her father is alive, she has a family, and the satyr that found her said there were no monsters at the school. So while she and her family knew about camp half blood it wasn't necessary for her to go to camp. But she's almost thirteen so now she does have to go to camp to get trained."

We arrived on the thirteenth floor and saw a man about forty and a girl about thirteen they were in the middle of a fight using swords the man was good but it looked like he was losing. They both looked familiar, like Mrs. Valentine did, the man had short brown hair and blue eyes, his daughter was very different from him.

Her hair was long and pulled back into a pony-tail she had light skin that was a light peach color. Her father saw us and stopped, and she turned to see what he was looking at and her eyes met mine and in that moment I forgot how to breathe. Her eyes were a light brown with a hit of green in them.

She looked us over and put her sword down and taped the end of it. It morphed into a copper tube with a heart on one end. She put the tube in her pocket and looked at the rest of the group before her eyes fell on me again. She looked at me with a bit of sadness in her eyes but not surprise, like she had been expecting me.

"Grover Underwood the Satyr, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, and Nico di Angelo son of Hades." She said calmly. I wasn't shocked that she knew our names because a part of me felt that she had been waiting for us to show up.

"I have no desire to go to your precious camp so I suggest you leave this place at once"

Grover looked nervously at her "um Marie… you kind of have to go to camp"

Marie snapped back harshly "no thanks I'd like to live my life to the fullest not go off to get killed"

that was when it clicked in my head, why her parents looked familiar, why she was mad, why she wasn't surprised by our visit "your sister went to Camp Half-Blood" I said looking her strait in the eyes "she went there and one year she never came back… she had died…"

Marie looked at me and said "you know what it's like to lose an older sister. I won't do to my family what Rose did."

Grover and Annabeth gasped and said together "Rose Valentine was your sister?" Marie nodded at them.

I said "I'll make you a deal" she raised an eyebrow at me but nodded to show she was listening "I'll fight you sword against sword. You win we all leave and you're never bothered about camp again. I win and you have to go to camp for one summer and if you honestly think you can train better here, then you can stay here."

She looked me in the eyes and said "swear on the river Styx?"

"I swear on the Styx" I replied honestly. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, everyone but Marie.

"Deal" she said.


	3. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO sadly, how ever i do own Marie and her family

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight

Ok I have to admit, Marie was good, no not good, amazing. She pulled out the copper tube that i had seen her put away a few moments before, she tapped the top twice, and it changed into a sword. The sword was the first sign that she was going to be a challenge to beat. It was a celestial bronze Xiphos, a Greek double-edged, single handed sword.

The craftsmen ship on it was something that looked like only Hephaestus or one of his kids could pull off. But what amazed me most was how Marie handled the sword. She knew so many different styles of sword fighting. She knew fencing and knew how to handle the sword in many different ways. She mostly fought like she was fencing but the duel went something like this.

Marie and I pulled out our swords.

She stared at me for a minute.

She lunged.

I dogged and swung at her blade.

She hit my blade with equal force and twisted my blade with her own.

I got my blade out of the move and lunged at her.

The duel went on like this for at least two hours before finally, she made her mistake.

She lunged at me and I hit the hilt of her sword with the flat of mine and twisted. The sword clattered out of her hand and I put my sword at her throat so she couldn't get at her sword. The look she gave me was one of pure hatred. "As to thialo kolotripa" she cursed in Greek.

(A.N.: I will not state the translation but if you're brave enough go and translate it yourself)

I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that I had won, or the fact that she was not only glaring at me with hate but also… betrayal… and in her brown green eyes I swear I thought she was familiar… like I knew her from some other place… or some other time.

And for a moment I saw her… but it wasn't her… she was wearing a black dress that stood out against her pale skin. Her blond hair was in curls and on her head was a silver tiara interlaid with black obsidian. Her eyes held so much more responsibility, but her facial expression was mad, no, furious. And for a moment I felt afraid of her, like if I pushed her hard enough she could destroy me. But the other look in her eyes was one that seemed to make my heart break. Hurt, I had hurt her in some inexcusable way.

Then as suddenly as it came, it was gone, and before me stood a furious Marie. "You promised" I reminded her softly. She had, she had sworn on the river Styx to my terms.

She glared at me "do I get to pack my bags" she said venomously "or do I have to leave now without saying goodbye to my family?" as mad as she was at me I could hear what I knew the others couldn't, the true fear there, like she was afraid that I was going to drag her off and she would never see her family again. That she would lose them.

"When does your school let out?" I asked her.

"Friday, tomorrow" she said

"Will you come to camp on your own or will we have to watch you to make sure you don't bolt?"

she said softly "I was raised to always keep my promises and never make promises I can't keep… I'll be there." I nodded; I knew she would keep her word for some reason.

"Before Monday?" I asked; she nodded sadly. Then I went and opened my mouth and asked the dumbest question I ever could have "Who is your parent do you know?" her eyes seemed to turn to flames as she answered in a voice so full of fury that it took all my will power not to flinch. "Aphrodite."

* * *

ok if this chapter was to short i apologize my week is not going so great and it looks like its going to get worse but hopefuly i will get another chapter in before wednesday next week because i will be leaving home and going to a place without my computer!!!


	4. At Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO sadly, how ever i do own Marie and her family

* * *

Chapter 4: At Camp

Marie and her family did come to camp late Sunday night. It was a tearful parting though, like they were all worried that they would never see each other again. And it had been weeks since then. But every night at the campfire there became a ritual between us and Percy and Annabeth caught on to it. She would be singing one of the camp fire songs and then, she'd look at me at first the look she gave me was a look of pure hatred but as time passed she didn't seem to hate me so much anymore. But in her eyes was an emotion I couldn't understand.

We barely ever spent time together, so why? Why was she looking at me like I was something that she wanted to have back (yes **back **because she seemed to look at me as though I was something she had lost) but couldn't? But when she saw me looking at her she looked away quickly. Her eyes were so full of hurt that it was painful to see.

Then the day came when we finally found ourselves alone with each other. We were playing capture the flag with the Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Hecate, and Poseidon cabins, along with the rest of the Aphrodite cabin on our side. Annabeth had assigned me and Marie on patrol duty (no surprise really, Marie was the best defense in the camp) and we were walking around and I finally broke the silence "I'm sorry about making you come here."

She looked at me and shrugged "I knew that someone was going to collect me to drag me here it was just a matter of time" I looked at her and said

"Why did you seem surprised to see everyone but me?"

She looked at me for a long time and finally she sighed and looked me strait in the eyes and said "because I've been waiting for you for 4 years" I must have looked stunned but it made sense at the same time, then she said something that made my blood turn to ice "ever since you and your sister Bianca, left the Lotus Hotel and Casino" I must have looked like I was going to pass out and she leaned against a tree and said.

"My sister was the same way. When she first went to camp she started having dreams about a boy named Luke Castellan, one year later a boy named Luke Castellan came to camp. When I started having dreams about you I knew it meant you were going to come into my life."

I took a second before asking "Luke knew your sister?" She looked at me calculatingly for a moment and then said in a voice that sounded both dead and amused.

"Knew her? He was head over heels in love with her. He would have done anything to keep her alive." She gave me a cold look and said "my sister's death was one of the many reasons Luke hated the gods and why my family still hates the gods"

* * *

Yay! Chap. 4 is up!!!! ok so i love the feed back i'm getting from this and to my reviewer marie yes i will be continuing this story. so i'm going to let you know now that this will be a series!!! and we will have a few couples in this and this series will be a crossover later on!!! YAY!!! so work with me and i will hopefuly get all this done before the year is out!!!


	5. The Story and the Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO sadly, how ever i do own Marie and her family

* * *

Chapter 5: The Story and the Dream

"What do you mean Marie?" I asked her.

She looked me in the eyes and said "Luke went on a quest to get a golden apple from the garden of the Hesperides and like every other camper he was allowed to take 2 other campers and-" suddenly she was cut off because she pulled out her sword and pointed it at the bushes and stuck it in said bush and she said "stand up and hand over your weapons" the camper did so and Marie turned to me and mouthed the words "meet me at the beach tonight."

Beach

I had snuck out of my cabin and down to the beach and I had found Marie there waiting for me. I had also brought the few things I had found in the attic. As I handed her the things she looked at me and whispered softly "Thanks"

"No problem" I sat down next to her and she took a deep breath and told me her and her sister's story

"My entire family make up is of half bloods or clear sighted mortals. Rose and I never knew our grandparents, they both died when she was a baby and Anna's was an Orphan." Then she looked at me apologetically and said "sorry, Anna is-"

"Your step mother, the dance instructor." She looked at me with first shock then she seemed to re think over it and then nodded "you already met her then"

"And your friends Jason and Mandy."

She giggled "Jason is my adopted brother, Mandy is his girlfriend." That caught me a bit off guard but I just nodded "so the family I knew was made up of; my aunt Angie, her son Sora, my sister Rose, my brother Jason, Anna, my dad, and my uncle Aiden. Uncle Aiden is a son of Hephaestus, and Sora was a son of Apollo."

I nodded then looked at her shocked "was?" She looked away from me and I could see a tear make its way down her cheek

"he… fought in the titan war with Luke"

I looked at her silently for a moment and then asked "did he die fighting for their side?" she nodded

"There was a time when I wanted to join the war on their side but… Luke felt he owed it to my sister to keep me safe. So he told me that he wasn't going to let me anywhere near the battle" I looked her over; her blond hair was in a braid that was over her shoulder, her brown-green eyes were dark in the night and her pale skin shined against the moonlight and I saw a few more tears escape the corners of her eyes.

Without thinking I turned her to face me and wiped away her tears. She looked into my eyes and whispered "Luke loved my sister more than his own life… and I don't think he knew she felt the same way…" she paused for a second and took a deep breath. "Losing Rose was the biggest blow our family has ever taken… it was like we lost someone who kept us all together. Sora went off to war and after he died when Aunt Angie found out…" she gave a quiet sob "she killed herself"

I wrapped my arms around her and she cried on my shoulder. After a few minutes she calmed down and whispered softly "I'm sorry I'm usually not this emotional"

I rubbed circles on her back to help her relax and I whispered "its okay Marie, _τα καλά_" I rested my chin on the top of her head and continued to rub circles in her back, trying to calm her down before she went into hysterics again she took a shaky breath

"Rose was my sister and best friend… when she died the person who knew me best was Luke… he understood… not in the same way but… he delivered the news himself and… and he stayed with us… him and Sora were comforting me a lot… when Sora came back from camp later that summer… he swore to never go back there again… that's how the whole family came to know about the war… when Luke contacted Sora and told Sora what he was going to do Sora said he wanted to join. When Luke came to get him…"

She paused again then said "I wanted to join because I blamed Aphrodite for Rose's death. Sora joined because he blamed his father Apollo, Rose had been badly wounded and by the time he could help her it was too late… Luke blamed his father because… she died on the quest his father had given him. My family and I still believe that it's Aphrodite's fault that Rose is dead." she looked up at the sky and then said

"Rose and her dreams… the dreams that she started having about Luke… they were never wrong, and… when I first met Luke I knew he was the perfect person for her… and… she knew it to…" she looked into my eyes then and whispered in Spanish "_al igual que nosotros mi amor_"

I did not understand what she had said and I knew I shouldn't ask… she didn't want me to know.

I stroked her hair and pulled her close to me again and whispered soothing nonsense into her ear. Finally she whispered "we should get back to our cabins" I nodded and kissed her forehead and whispered

"it will come out alright Marie you'll see" she blushed slightly and she went back to her cabin. A few minutes later I went back to my own cabin and laid down to fall asleep and had a dream that brought back memories… memories I've never realized were mine

_Dream_

I was kneeling before one of three thrones and in it was a girl who I immediately recognized as Marie. Sitting in the other two thrones were two other girls, the girl in the far left throne was easy to place, Rose, Marie's older sister though in the dream they looked like they were only a year apart, and the girl in the middle throne was a girl who I didn't recognize at all. They were all wearing different dresses, Marie was wearing the black dress from my vision before, while Rose's was the exact opposite of Marie's, Rose was wearing a white dress that seemed to glow the girl in the middle wore a white dress with a black bodice (AN: the top part of the dress is what I am referring to if I have the term wrong please let me know) and black spirals along the edge of the bottom of the white dress. The dress was balanced out so there was the same amount of white in the dress as there was black. There were six others in the room, not including the one boy standing next to the far left throne. I could tell who he was, Luke Castellan. Near the doors there were five others I recognized; Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Clarisse, and Chris. I had no idea what they were doing here but they looked like guards.

The one remaining was a boy with short brown hair and wore an outfit like Luke's and my own, long sleeved shirt, breast plate, long pants, knee guards, boots and a sword hanging loosely by our sides the only difference was the color of the shirt, pants and boots. Mine were black, the kind of black that doesn't seem like it exists, Luke's were white, so white that it was hard to look at, and the other boy's were grey, the perfect combination of black and white.

The other boy who was dressed like Luke and me turned to look at me and I could see deep blue grey eyes that marked him as something special. I then said to the boy "well Will it looks as if you'll be getting a chance to prove yourself after all." The tone in my voice shocked me, it was not teasing, and it was not generous, it was contempt, for whatever reason, I disliked this boy.

The girl in the middle throne stood up and glared down at me. She was elegant and graceful but furious. The girl spoke coldly to me in a voice that demanded respect "you can't be serious Nico"

I looked at the girl and said "we need every one princess that includes Will."

Marie spoke softly from her throne "it seems a bit drastic Nico, we're not even sure that they plan to attack."

Luke responded to Marie "but we need to be prepared and for that we need Will"

I then muttered under my breath "though I don't know why we need him."

Luke gave me a look that told me quite firmly to 'Shut Up'. I shut up and Luke said to the girl in the middle "Sarah, we need Will, he's one of our best swordsmen and…" Luke stopped talking and everybody turned towards Will.

Will did not say anything but looked Sarah strait in the eyes and she looked back. A few tears came into her eyes and she shook her head, not in refusal but pleading with him. He looked into her eyes even more and then he closed his eyes and turned to me and said in a strong voice "when do we start?"

The dream awoke all the memories that I knew from long ago, Memories of a war that has been going on since the dawn of time. The battle between good and evil.

The dream shifted into a more current thing, I saw a young girl the girl who had been known as a princess sitting at a lunch table reading a book and eating an apple. She looked about 15 when a young man of about 16 came up to her and asked her name. She replied to the boy smiling "Sarah Alexander" she held out a hand to the boy and he took it and said

"my name is James Stanton and well… me and my brother were wondering if you would like to come and join us?"

Sarah smiled brightly and said "alright." She placed a book mark into her book and closed it and then picked up her backpack and followed the boy James to another table.

_End Dream_

I woke up with a start and the memories came flooding into me. I was Nico the guard of the Princess of Darkness and the guard of a girl who had loved me long ago and still loved me now,

Marie.

* * *

τα καλά (its okay)

al igual que nosotros mi amor (just like us, my love)

Yay done with another chapter! I tried to make this one longer to make up for all of my other short ones. So does anybody have any idea what this series will be crossing over with later? Take a guess you might be right… not that I'm going to tell

Sorry to use Spanish but I wanted her to say something that nico couldn't understand

Note: when I say good and evil, I know it sounds so cheesy but I need to explain that its not exactly a battle between light and dark because… well I'll explain that later in the story.


	6. The Explanation

Disclaimer: I only own Marie, Rose, Sarah, Sora, and the rest of the Valentine Family. Everyone else belongs to Rick Riordan or Susan Cooper

* * *

Chapter 6: The Explanation

The next morning I found Marie in the Amphitheater. I don't know how I knew she would be there I just knew. And as I walked in I looked at the seats and found her reading a book near the front row. I walked up to her and she looked at me and put her book down and said "what is it Nico?" she said it quite calmly but there was something in her eyes that said something was worrying her

"what are you hiding from me Marie?" she looked at me with pure astonishment.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Marie"

she got mad "I'm NOT lying about ANYTHING"

"yes you are" I said calmly. She started shouting. "You don't know anything about me Nico di Angelo!"

"You and I both know that's not true Marie" I replied to her shouting.

"What do you think you know about me son of Hades!" she was shouting even louder now.

"That your not who you claim to be are you? _Πριγκίπισσα του Σκότους_"

Fear.

That was the only thing that appeared in her face pure fear. "No... You can't-"

"but I do" I said to her again and she looked into my eyes.

"You weren't supposed to remember none of you were."

I looked at her confused "by _'you'_ you mean?"

She replied calmly "you, Luke, and Will." She took a deep breath "do you want the full story?"

I nodded "that would be nice." She took a deep breath and began

"You know of good and evil and how evil has tried to take over the world many times right?" I nodded "well there are people who call 'Dark' evil-" she laughed here "but that is not the truth. The truth is that the dark isn't in itself evil. Though there are those of the dark who are evil there are some… like you and me… who are of the dark who fight for the balance of good and evil… there is a place that is called 'the Palace of the Guardians' and that place has long since been locked up… for the protection of the world." From there I was able to hear the story as not only a story but a piece of history.

_Once a long time ago in 'the Palace of the Guardians' there were three princesses, immortal daughters of Aphrodite, all too different fathers. The eldest was a daughter of Apollo, the Middle child was a daughter of Ares, and the youngest was a daughter of Hermes. These three sisters were guardians, protectors of the Balance. The Balance is what is both dark and light combined together. It is what keeps the world of men stable. What allows for the world we live in to thrive… it is what evil wants to destroy. The daughter of Apollo was the guardian of the Light. She protected those who were part of the Light was. The daughter of Ares was the guardian of the Dark. She also protected those under her element, though she fought many of those who betrayed the Balance. But it was the daughter of Hermes who helped keep those few who belonged to the Balance. Being one of the Balance was rare but common for girls mostly. Then these three princesses fell in love with people who were guards of the Palace. The eldest fell for the head guard of the Light as the middle daughter fell for the head guard of the Dark. The youngest fell for a boy who she had claimed was one of her few chosen followers. The first boy follower of the Balance as well, but the boy learned how to become a warrior and became one of the greatest in the Palace. But just when they were all happy, a war broke out between the evil side of the dark and the Balance. When this happened the three men who had become close to the princesses went off to battle and all died. The princesses went off to battle themselves and the princesses of the Light and Dark fell. But the princess of the Balance made it so that the Palace would be locked until all those of the Palace Circle could go back and take their rightful place in the Palace. But after she cast this she also fell in battle._

"so all those of the Circle have come back it seems but two have passed on already… but because of that I will have to find the girl who is the Princess of Balance and awaken her before my position as the Princess of Dark comes back to me." I nodded slowly. I understood why. The world is full of opposites to keep it balanced.

"Because the Princess of Light, your sister Rose, died as did her guard, who was Luke?" I had to make sure.

"Yes" She said without emotion.

"Do you know where we should begin looking?" She looked at me sharply and opened her mouth when I put a finger to her lips "If you think I'm going to let you go by yourself you've got another thing coming." I said simply and I made my tone final. She looked at me and sighed

"England is where I... _WE_... need to begin looking. I know that for sure." I looked at her strangely and she smiled "About five years ago when I was eight years old I met a strange man with White hair and a hawk nose, but I knew who he was because he had visited the Palace many times, I had my full memory back when I was 7, and the name he goes by these days is 'Merriman Lyon' though I still remember him as Merlin the wizard."

At this my eyes went wide open and she giggled again "Yes Nico he did exist"

"Did?"

"More on that later, although I had my memories back I had not awoken to my role as the princess. But Merlin knew who I was and understood almost instantly what had happened. He told me that should it ever be necessary I could find the boy who you and I know as 'Will, the guard of the Balance' in England although he is known as Will Stanton these days." I must have still looked confused because she said "where Will is we will probably find the Princess of the Balance."

I asked suddenly "Her name was Sarah in her past life right?" she nodded and I smirked and said "her name now is Sarah Alexander."

She looked shocked "how-"

"Dream" I cut her off "Now, what you mean he _did_ exist?"

"Well about 4 years ago there was a battle between the Light and the Dark. Merlin was one of those of the Light who call themselves Old One's and when the battle was won almost all the Old One's left the earth to rest in peace. Merlin among them."

"But you said that there was no-"

Marie cut me off "When Sarah sealed the Palace with her spell the evil became forces of the Dark. Until those of the Palace go back to their proper place it will be known as that. Until I take my place as the Princess of the Dark. And after this, once all of those from the Palace Circle have gathered again, we will be able to find a way to leave the fates of men in the hands of men as the Old One's have done."

I nodded understanding "when should we leave to find Sarah?"

She looked at me with a quick grin. "I was thinking in a week or two i don't know how long we'll be there though."

I looked at her and asked "what about school?"

she grinned "Me disappearing for weeks or months at a time is not unusual for my school to expect from me. And I have never been kicked out of school for it either because I always get in homework on time no matter where I am."

I shrugged and said "Okay then so we leave in two weeks a the latest?"

"It's a date" she said smirking and then we heard the conch horn signaling that it was the beginning of activities and just as we both got up to leave she put her hand on my cheek and kissed me on the lips. It was short but I felt a jolt of electricity go though me and as she broke the kiss she said "see you at the camp fire tonight Nico" and she ran off leaving me standing there like an idiot for a few minutes.

* * *

Πριγκίπισσα του Σκότους: Princess of Darkenss

so has anybody figured out what this series is going to be crossing over with?

hopefully i will finish my one shot of Luke and Rose soon so if you want to check that out i can give it to you soon. by tomorrow at the latest. I'll probably be done in a few hours. hehe! hope you all like this chapter and i know my grammar sucks but I'm going to try to make it better but i'm to exited to wait and use beta reader

hopefully this chapter answered a few questions for you if not please tell me what is confusing so i can try and fix it to make it more understandable. thank you to all my devotied readers and i'll try to update soon


	7. Dreams of the Past

Disclaimer: I only own Marie, Rose, Sarah, Sora, and the rest of the Valentine Family. Everyone else belongs to Rick Riordan or Susan Cooper

* * *

Chapter 7: Dreams of the Past

Later that night I was dreaming again.

_Dream_

I was in the middle of a battle field and was fighting a man dressed all in black. I finally hit him in the stomach and ran towards Luke and Will. "We're losing!" I yelled to them "We need to fall back before we lose too many others!" Luke and Will nodded agreeing with me. "Retreat!" I yelled and as we were retreating I saw another man dressed in black go up to Will and start to fight him. Will had no choice but to fight back, I ran over to help him when the man in black stabbed Will in the stomach.

He fell to the ground and I ran over to him but as I got there he looked at me and said "Tell Sarah… tell her… I'm sorry" then he collapsed on the ground. And at that same moment I heard a heartbroken scream come from 'the Palace of the Guardians' just a few miles away.

_End Dream_

I awoke I a cold sweat and after I caught my breath and looked at my alarm clock I saw that it was three in the morning so I laid back down and hoped that I wouldn't have that dream ever again. And when I fell back to sleep I fell into a better dream.

_Dream_

Princess Marie was standing in front of me and was looking beautiful in her black dress. She offered me her hand and I kissed it respectfully, she smiled down to me for I was kneeling before her.

"Rise." She told me, I did so. "Nico," she looked at me worriedly "are you ok?"

I knew what my past self was thinking so what I said next was a lie "yes of course why wouldn't I be?"

She looked straight into my eyes. "You're lying." A few moments passed by before I sighed

"It's that new boy. The one Luke is training."

She looked confused "Will? What about him?"

I took a deep breath and said. "a few days ago I saw Luke training Will, and while I was watching I noticed that Sarah was watching too. She seemed like-" I looked at Marie trying to explain how Sarah had looked. "It was like… like she was being drawn to him, he's only eleven and he just arrived a month ago, yet… it looked like she'd known him for years." What I didn't tell Marie was how I felt betrayed by Luke, I had told him this and he said that Sarah could make her own choices about her life. He didn't seem to care that his younger sister was being drawn in by Will. I also didn't mention that Will had caught Sarah watching and worked harder when he did.

"Nico," Marie sighed, and then she started fiddling with the ring on her left hand ring finger. Looking closely at it I saw that it was a ring made of Stygian Iron with a small single diamond on the top, an engagement ring. She looked like she was at a dilemma then she looked into my eyes and said "we started out the same way." I stared wide eyed at her and she said "it's true and you know it! I was drawn to you after you had only been here for a couple of weeks as a boy of six if I remember correctly. She likes him, is that so wrong? Look at us."

"That's different." I said quickly.

she glared at me "how?"

"He's human" I said scathingly.

She closed her eyes and said simply "that isn't why you hate him. You hate him because he's getting close to Sarah; you hate him because when he gets close to Sarah, he gets close to me as well." She opened her eyes and she looked hurt.

I didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Rose and Marie had been spending a lot of time with Will, while I didn't mind that Rose was hanging out with Will, however, I did mind that Marie was. Marie and I were already on rocky ground and I didn't want to lose her. Marie made me look into her brown-green eyes and she said to me softly "Will is sweet, Nico, but he's not you," she gave me a kiss on the lips and when she pulled away she said "I'm not going to leave you Nico, I meant what I said. I'm your for the rest of time."

I took her hand and looked into her eyes again "I'm sorry."

She smiled "I know, Nico, I know."

_End Dream_

I woke up and blinked at my alarm clock 5:30 am.

I groaned loudly. the dreams were really messing with my need to sleep.

* * *

Okay, first off I'm going to tell you that this series is going to be crossing over with The Dark is Rising Sequence and thank you to all of my reviewers especially ZoeNightshade2214. I was worried that no one would realize what I was crossing this over with. I think I'll be crossing it over with the movie but keep some of the qualities of the books. So I'm sorry if it's confusing. also I'm almost done with this story because I have no idea what to make them do for the rest of the summer and I don't think you'll want to see Nico dream for the next 5 chapters so the next chapter will be my last as for the rest of the series I'm going to give you a list of; the stories in the series, what order there in, what their state is currently, and where you'll be able to find them. By the way The Dark is Rising Sequence is under books and it's in the D's (just to make it easier for you to find

This is the List:

**1. Battle of the Balance (****In Progress****) Percy Jackson & the Olympians / The Dark is Rising Sequence**

**2. Luke Castellan & the Princess of Light (Complete) Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**3. Nico di Angelo & the Princess of Darkness (Complete) Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**4. Will Stanton & the Princess of the Balance (In Progress) The Dark is Rising Sequence**

**5. The Second Battle of the Balance (Not Yet Written) Percy Jackson & the Olympians / The Dark is Rising Sequence**


	8. Capture the Flag Again

Disclaimer: Do you remember it from the Percy Jackson series or from the Dark is Rising Sequence? then it's not mine.

okay everyone i have decided that i will try to put in a few more chapters about what happens for the rest of the summer. if you have any ideas that you think would be good please review them to me because i'm hitting a wall about what to do next

* * *

Chapter 8: Capture the Flag Again

At the end of that week there was another capture the flag game. The teams were Blue team: Camp Half-Blood, Red team: Hunters of Artemis. There were about thirty hunters so there were thirty campers. Among them was: Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Chris, Marie, Travis and Connor Stoll, five campers from Apollo cabin, five more campers from Hermes, four more from Ares, four of Annabeth's brothers from Athena, two of Marie's sisters from Aphrodite, one of Chris's sisters from the Eris cabin, the head councilor for the Hecate cabin, and me.

This game was different from others because this time Marie was on offense instead of defense. Marie had told Annabeth and Clarisse that she could get the flag as long as the hunters' were split up in several directions. "They'll never see me coming and they wouldn't think I would be worth the trouble." She had said. After discussing it Annabeth and Clarisse agreed that Marie could do it. The game was about to start and Marie was waiting for all the diversion parties to go ahead. After the last diversion group went, Marie waited a minute and crossed the creek.

The girl from the Hecate cabin, the Stoll brothers, and I were left on defense. After half an hour we had 3 hunters that we had captured and we were chasing Thalia who had gotten hold of our flag and was running to the creek when suddenly there was a commotion and Marie was running towards the creek with the silver flag in her hand and dodging a few arrows. Thalia ran faster but not fast enough because Marie jumped over the creek and collapsed on the ground panting and still holding the silver flag before Thalia could get within five feet of the water. Cheers exploded from our team and the hunters looked murderous.

Thalia looked shocked and surprised but she just looked at Marie. Marie was still breathing hard and Percy, Annabeth, and I went over to her to make sure she was okay. "I'm… fine…" she said while still panting but after another minute she started breathing normally again.

Marie looked at Thalia and Thalia finally asked, "how did you do it?"

Marie took a few more deep breaths and said "you and your hunters were over confident, and the hunters easily overlooked me because they knew i was a daughter of Aphrodite. You were to sure about yourself so when you left only one hunter to guard the flag all I had to do was wait until her back was turned. None of the hunters were near enough to stop me so it became an easy get away."

Marie was then surrounded by all the campers on our team getting pat on the back and hugged by her sisters and Annabeth. Chiron came up and said "Camp Half-Blood wins!"

The cheering got louder and then died away as Thalia went up to Marie and said "you'd make a great hunter of-" Marie cut her off.

"No."

Thalia repeated what Marie had said, making it a question "No?"

"No. Not because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. But because I have someone in my life who means a lot to me and nothing in the world could make me want to give him up. Not immortality, not eternal youth, and defiantly not a chance to go around the country as a hunter." Marie smiled and then said "in my opinion. If I can't be with the one I want to be with for the rest of my life," she looked at me "then my life isn't worth living."

Marie then ignored Thalia and walked up to me and kissed me soft and sweet. I could hear the cheering of the entire camp, they had probably wandered into the forest to find all of us, but to Marie and me, the cheering was just background noise, we heard it but we didn't care. I kissed her back and pulled her closer to me.

She smiled against my lips and whispered,

"I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

I smiled as well and pulled away slightly to look into her eyes and reply

"You're going to be stuck with me for the rest of time then."

* * *

so review please and help me with some ideas. thanks to all my loyal readers!!


	9. Breakfast and Morning Inspection

Disclaimer: I only own Marie, Rose, Sarah, Sora, and the rest of the Valentine Family. Everyone else belongs to Rick Riordan or Susan Cooper

so i'm going to add these last three chapters in all at once. and the start on the story for the dark is rising

* * *

Chapter 9: Breakfast and Morning inspection

I was dreaming again.

_I was in a house standing in a hallway when all of a sudden there was a scream of fear and a few seconds later a young woman with blond hair ran down the hall into the room right in front of me. I heard a voice ask, "Marie are you okay?" A small sob came from the room. I walked into the room and saw a nine year old girl sitting up in her bed crying. Holding her and soothing her was a seventeen year old girl. I realized that the older girl had to be Marie's older sister Rose. _

_Suddenly another voice came from behind me. "Is everything alright?" I turned around and saw Luke Castellan, without the scar. _

_Rose turned and looked at him. "She's fine, just a nightmare. You should go back to sleep Luke." Luke hesitated and then nodded and walked out of the room and down the hall. Rose turned back to Marie. _

_"What did you dream about sweetie?" Marie looked into Rose's eyes and then as she was about to say something the dream faded out._

I woke up to the conch horn and got dressed, and went out to get breakfast. I sat down at the Hades table and looked at the Aphrodite table. Marie looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back at her but I must have had a look of worry on my face from my dream because her smile wavered and she looked at me with concern. The rest of breakfast went with me looking at Marie every now and then and her doing the same.

When breakfast was over she walked over to me and took my hand and said "is everything okay Nico?" I looked at her and then decided to shrug it off. There was no point in worrying because. If there was something else about Rose's death that she had wanted to tell me she would have told me already.

"It's nothing." She looked unsure but she let it go. We both then walked to the big house to get the scroll for cabin inspection. It was Marie's turn but I always went with her as she always went with me on my turns.

When Marie had come to the camp the Aphrodite cabin had insisted on making her the cabin councilor like her sister before her. She had protested but the whole cabin agreed that it was best. Most of the cabin had known her sister and felt that Marie was the one who deserved to be the head councilor of the Aphrodite cabin. We got the scroll and head down to the cabins

Cabin's 1 and 2 were empty, Cabin 3 had only Percy in it this year, but it was messy. Marie gave him a three out of five. Cabins 4-12 were the same routine, Cabin 13, my cabin, was clean but my bed wasn't made "four out of five" Marie told me. Rest of the cabins we went through were fine and were given a three or higher. The great thing about Marie was that she didn't judge hard. She wasn't a neat freak. We went back to the big house to return the scroll and we went down to the arena for sword practice.

* * *

so review please and thanks to all my loyal readers!!


	10. Sword and Archery Practice

Disclaimer: I only own Marie, Rose, Sarah, Sora, and the rest of the Valentine Family. Everyone else belongs to Rick Riordan or Susan Cooper

* * *

Chapter 10: Sword and Archery Practice

Now remember how I said that Marie was amazing with a sword? Well she and Clarisse often practiced on each other. I had to admit that it was interesting how Clarisse and Marie got along so well. While Clarisse and Marie weren't best friends, Clarisse never picked on Marie. Not since Marie had shown just how skilled she was with a blade. Clarisse had learned a few tricks from Marie and Marie had learned how to use a shield.

Marie had never used a shield in her life and thankfully had never needed to.

Today was another one of those days when it was one on one between Clarisse and Marie. They weren't using shields today but they did have on some light armor.

Marie took her position and Clarisse took hers.

Marie closed her eyes for three seconds and then opened them and swung her Xiphos at Clarisse. Clarisse brought her sword up to defend herself and made a swing at Marie. This kept going on for an hour until finally Marie hit the hilt of Clarisse's sword and twisted it making it fall out of Clarisse's hand and put her sword tip to Clarisse's throat. "Check-Mate" Marie said simply. It was a little joke they had where when one of them won against the other they would say Check-Mate.

Clarisse smiled and Marie lowered her sword and tapped it once and it morphed back into the copper tube. They shook hands and the Conch horn blew signaling the next activity

* * *

Archery was something that Marie was good at. While she wasn't as great as the Apollo cabin she was better than most other campers. "Sora taught me how to do a few things with the bow" she had told me once.

Marie took her stance and aimed at the target. It hit the center of the target. I notched an arrow and it didn't even hit the target it hit the ground three feet in front of me. Marie giggled and then she took my hands and put them and the bow in the correct position and stepped back. I tried again and this time my arrow hit the target just an inch away from the center.

Then the Conch horn blew again signaling lunch

* * *

so review please and thanks to all my loyal readers!!


	11. the Plan, the Last day, and the History

Disclaimer: I only own Marie, Rose, Sarah, Sora, and the rest of the Valentine Family. Everyone else belongs to Rick Riordan or Susan Cooper

* * *

Chapter 11: the Plan, the Last Day of Summer, and the History

We all sat down for lunch and started eating. Halfway through lunch Chiron went to Marie and handed her an envelope. She told him thanks and put it in her pocket.

After lunch we went down to the amphitheater and she pulled out the envelope. It was a letter from her parents, it said:

_Dear Marie,_

_We all miss you a lot and wish you were here._

_I think that you are right and it is time you find this girl who you've been searching for. We would be happy to give you the funds for this trip for you and your friend. We talked with Chiron about picking up both you and Nico in two weeks and he agreed._

_We all hope to see you soon and can't wait for you to come home._

_Lots of love,_

_Dad_

Marie looked at me "so when my parents come to pick us up we'll stay with them for a few days and then head off to England ok?" I nodded. So far the only ones who knew that Marie and I were going to England were Marie's family and Percy and Annabeth.

Chiron wasn't aware that we were planning on leaving the country and he didn't need to know.

The two weeks passed by quickly and the time came where Marie's parents were here to pick us up.

I had said goodbye to Percy and Annabeth who wished us both a safe journey. When Marie first caught sight of her parents she ran down the hill and gave them both a hug. I walked down to meet them and they said hello to me and were actually quite friendly.

When we got to the house Marie was hugged by her adopted brother Jason and his girlfriend, Marie's best friend, Mandy

By this point I think I should give you some information about Marie's family.

Mandy Reed was Marie's best friend and Jason's girlfriend. While she couldn't see through the mist clearly, she had better sight than most mortals and she knew that Marie was not normal. Mandy had once said to Marie; "I don't know what you're involved in, and I don't think that I want to know. But if you ever need my help with anything I'll do what I can" Mandy had helped Marie on many different things. What Mandy did know was that Marie was not completely human and she had a hunch that Marie was a demigoddess. While no one had confirmed this fact to Mandy, nobody denied it either.

Well a year before Marie's sister died Mr. Valentine's best friend passed. His name was Tomas Smith; he was a single father of an six year old son named Jason. Jason's mother was never known but he came to live with the Valentine's and soon became a part of the family. Jason was exactly like Mr. & Mrs. Valentine in one way, he could see through the mist, clearly. Jason and Marie were great friends to each other but Jason liked Marie only as a sister.

Anna Valentine was a successful dance teacher who married at the age of nineteen. She married twenty-four year old Jonathan Valentine, who had been the single father of the five year old Rose. Two years after Anna Married Jon, Aphrodite stepped into the picture again and from it Marie was born. Despite Marie's birth Anna stayed with Jon, raising both Rose and Marie as if they were her own daughters.

Jonathan Valentine was a successful sword instructor and the middle child of three. Jon was nineteen when he first met Aphrodite, then Rose was born and his sister moved in with him to help him take care of Rose.

Angie Valentine had been a secretary, she was also nineteen when she met Apollo and had her son Sora.

Aiden Valentine was a blacksmith and a son of Hephaestus and made all the weapons for Jonathan's classes he had also made a few magical weapons for Sora, Rose and Marie.

Sora Valentine had been a son of Apollo who had fought for Kronos because he had felt betrayed by his father and the gods when Rose had died.

And then there was Rose Valentine herself; Rose had been the eldest among the second generation of Valentines. and was the nicest person you could ever meet. She had helped Sora do his chores, helped Jason with his homework, she had tucked Marie in every night and had run to Marie's side when Marie had a nightmare. Rose's death had hurt everyone.

* * *

We stayed at Marie's place for a week and finally it was time for us to leave. We got flight tickets (ok yes I know that this was probably a bad idea but I didn't think Zeus would care if I flew, just Percy.) for England and we had two small Carryon bags. She said goodbye to her family and we walked to the plane gate where we would be getting on our flight. We got on and took our seats and got to England safely. When we got off the flight Marie looked uncertain. I took her hand and said "Everything will be okay Marie."

She looked at me and smiled and said "Your right. Let's do this." And so we set off to find Sarah Alexander and Will Stanton.

* * *

so review please and thanks to all my loyal readers!


	12. the rest of the Series

**_The Battle of the Balance_** and _**Will Stanton and the Princess of the Balance**_

Okay so I'm finally getting the time to work on these. i have posted the first chapter for both stories up and they are now available for you to read

Series information all Fan Fiction stories.

**1. Battle of the Balance (In Progress) Percy Jackson & the Olympians / The Dark is Rising Sequence**

Luke, Rose, Nico, Marie, Will and Sarah go through many trials to fight for the world of men.

s/5477076/1/Battle_of_the_Balance

**2. Luke Castellan & the Princess of Light (Complete) Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

When Luke showed up at camp half-blood he thought he would hate it. But that all changed when he met Rose Valentine. He came to love her as she loved him. And when his quest to the garden of the Hesperides gets Rose killed Luke is changed. When the Second Titan war came around Luke swore he was fighting for her. This is the story of the memories that Luke had of Rose as he fulfilled the last promise he had made to her.

s/5212876/1/Luke_Castellan_the_Princess_of_Light

**3. Nico di Angelo & the Princess of Darkness (Complete) Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

When Nico meets Marie Valentine, he never expected her to have a secret especially not one that concerned him, but when a dream comes to him one night he remembers his past life as a guardian of the three princesses of the balance and the body guard of the Princess of Darkness, known now as Marie. The thing is that he was in love with her back then and finds that he still is in love with her.

s/5151180/1/

**4. Will Stanton & the Princess of the Balance (In Progress) The Dark is Rising Sequence**

When Will Stanton saw her he knew there was something special about her. Sarah Alexander, the blond beauty new to the school. But when a spirit of the dead gives a warning to Will he starts to remember old memories from so long ago, but what part does Sarah have in this whole mess?

s/5477249/1/Will_Stanton_and_the_Princess_of_the_B alance

**5. The Second Battle of the Balance (Not Yet Written) Percy Jackson & the Olympians / The Dark is Rising Sequence**

as the Palace of the Guardians is slowly being destroyed, the six of the circle of the guardians must combine their powers and save it, but they are rapidly running out of time.


	13. Series update!

Hello readers! so originally i was going to do a follow up story for Nico and Marie while they were in England, but i just couldn't really make it work to my satisfaction so the story coming up in this series is a story of what happened after Nico and Marie left England but the upcoming story will have Marie's POV in there too, anyway, hope you all love it!


End file.
